Wortho27
Wortho is an administrator that has been around since since Suss 1 in 2013. He is known to disappear for lengthy times due to lack of ideas of things to build or make with E2. In-Game Wortho is commonly seen in a dark blue suit or white shirt performing the following: * standing in a remote area away from autists with the E2 tool out wondering why a particular line of code is not functioning as designed * spending an excessive amount of time ensuring two props' edges line up in a satisfactory manner not causing gaps in specified objects * saying 'gap' whenever Floof has a tank spawned * pointing out flaws and misalignments in the builds of others * driving around in one of Paragon Industries high speed ground vehicles * flying around in a very operation-heavy armed vehicle * yelling "FUCK" whenever tick quota is reached for unknown reasons (see above) * mic spamming O-Fortuna whilst shooting 203mm high explosive howitzer rounds at poorly constructed buildings or lag enducing contraptions * testing the limits of the server in various ways * overcomplicating things * throwing vans at Acet's vehicles and/or calling aformentioned vehicles a blight on the server due to their server crippling build quality * throwing vans at newguys for being overly autistic * throwing vans at tourists for being overly autistic * throwing vans at regulars for being overly autistic * throwing vans at anyone above the rank of regular for being overly autistic * throwing vans at himself due to sheer boredom * spawning ten vans per second creating a scenic landscape for the local fauna to adore * complaining about the lack of FPS on the current map * breaking mugs carefully placed on the heads of innocent ragdolls * roasting anyone under the age of fifteen or sporting a number of Garry's Mod hours under the required respectable minimum of five thousand Wortho has produced a number of ACF and non ACF vehicles from S-Props that may or may not function, including an NSX Type-R, a Cessna 152, an M16 halftrack and a number of other buildings and assets for personal use in Paragon Industries. Additionally, due to the recent discovery of an ACF engine limit being non existant, Wortho has taken up a personal mission to see how many engines he can jam on a chassis without it inducing fatal sway. He also has a very low tolerance with the misbehaving populous of the server, believing that if an individual joins a 'build' server and agrees to the rules upon pressing the 'accept' button then they have absolutely no excuse to break them or to fuck around. Deathmatching someone while in the Expression 2 editor is seen as a heinous crime; more severe than tyroning someone's vehicle or not agreeing with Stud Muffin's sexual fantasies. The result of such treachery generally results in a hasty swing of the week-long ban hammer swiftly placed upon the angered and mentally incapabable individual topped off with a well-thought-out ban reason. Alternatively, if the autistic behaviour of the subhuman pile of steaming fecal matter is not severe enough to warrant a ban, incapacitation induced by high-speed van collision upon said autist is generally satisfactory to ensure such an experience does not occur within the forseeable future. It is unknown if Wortho is a sufferer of Autism; however due to his extreme predjudice towards players that do not play the game up to the diamond class standard that he expects resulting in extreme verbal outbursts and punishments given upon this abhorrent behaviour, it is speculated that he is currently free of the disease at this current time. Paradoxically, the occasional propulsion of several vans from his player model at random intervals towards unsuspecting players may suggest he has a small amount of un-diagnosed high functioning Autism to the uneducated eye. Trivia * Set the ACF ground speed record of 287 km/h on 10th September 2017 with a vehicle of 1622 hp/ton @ 5742 hp * Set the ACF ground speed record of 301 km/h on 24th September 2017 with engines from the unofficial ACF extras addon (no turbines or pulse jets) * There is currently a strange but unproven correlation between the frequency of crashes and Wortho's activity on the server. * The 'FUCKIN AUT' voice line that sounds during random retaliations was recorded by Wortho during a tram to tram incident that occured off server between himself and Ganjasaurus X. * When Wortho is not playing Garry's Mod, he is usually spending the other 15 hours of his day at the computer watching Twitch streams, swearing at people on discord or playing over-hyped steam games that he purchased with his Centerlink money. Category:Administrators Category:Users